Kotone's Strange Dream
by Jamie38459
Summary: After watching a peculiar movie last night, Kotone Sawanatsu starts to get a weird dream/nightmare because of it. And it only gets more nonsensical as it goes on. Based off the anime Softenni. Also, please don't take this seriously, this story's anything but...


Kotone's Strange Dream

**I only own this story. Everything else that is and that will be mentioned here's from their respective owners. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this little story of mine.**

_AN: Well here it is, my very first M-rated fan fiction. Couldn't decide on what to rate this to (it was either T or M) and I decided. Probably won't do another M story or at least, not for a long time now. Um, anyways, got nothing else to say expect enjoy. (Softenni is an actual anime by the way)_

* * *

"Yosh, I can't wait for our sleepover!" Kotone Sawanatsu said with her fist pumped up high in excitement as she walks with her friend to her coach's apartment for a 'slumber party'.

"I can't wait either Kotone-chan, I'm sure it'll be a blast! It sure is nice that Mishi let us stay in for the night, ne?" Asuna Harukaze agreed happily.

"I know right? The others said they'll meet us there so I guess we can take our time getting there."

"Yeah but wouldn't they get worried or at least impatient?"

"Hmm, you do have a good point... let's keep going."

"Hai."

They have brought their futons and some snacks for this particular event coming up and as they get to the door near an apartment, they hear some noises from the other side.

"Oh sensei, that looks really long!" A British girly voice exclaimed from across the room.

"Yeah, I know. Be careful with it ok?" A male voice is then heard replying to the female voice earlier on.

"Hai."

While listening in, Kotone grits her teeth while Asuna starts to think up dirty thoughts about the conversation back there.

'_So long... it looks long... be careful... could they possibly mean...?' _Asuna gets steam coming out of her head while imagining the 'possibilities'. (Which is endless by the way, depending on the person)

"NOOOOO, it can't be! It just can't!" Kotone freaks out.

Suddenly the door opens and they see Chitose Akiyama standing near the door.

"Hi girls, you know you could of just knocked and we'd let you in—"

"Hey, open up! LET US IN THIS INSTANT! WAAA~" Kotone cried, banging on the wall as hard as she can... up until she made a hole in the wall.

"Hey don't hit so— hard..."

"What was that?" Someone said from a distance.

"Uh, nothing. Come on in girls, you're just in time for the slumber party..."

"Hooray!" Asuna cheered.

.-.-.-.

As they went on inside, Asuna settled down with her other buddies while Kotone decided to go and check out where that 'noise' was coming from. She heads into the kitchen and sees one of her other friends named Elizabeth Warren and her tennis coach nicknamed Mishi making... dinner for everyone else.

"Huh, what are you guys doing in here?" She asked them.

They seemed to have noticed Kotone come in and smile at her. "Oh, hey Kotone, I'm helping Elizabeth cutting some cucumber." Mishi said. "Care to help us or were you here to mock me and my cooking?"

"Eh... just wondering where you guys were... that's all." She lied. She went to the fridge to get a water bottle and walked off.

"This is fun Mishi, so what's next?" She heard Elizabeth ask from the kitchen.

Kotone just drinks the water loudly so she doesn't hear them talk and then sighed.

"Jelly?" Kurusu Fuyukawa asked while wearing an elephant mascot on her head.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Kotone jumped.

"I was here this whole time." She then took it off for some fresh air. "Want to try it on?"

"Hell no."

"Ne Kurusu-chan, do you know where Yayoi is?" Asuna asked politely.

The blue-haired gal nodded. "She's currently in the bathroom; I heard her talking to some spirits in there."

"No wonder I feel a disturbance in this room." Kotone shivers.

"Food's ready, eat up. But make sure Yayoi gets some too." Mishi and Elizabeth come over and bring in the food.

"No thanks, I already came prepared." Chitose said as she picks up a giant cooked up salamander and plops it onto the dining table.

"Um, Chitose, where did you..." Mishi started off but doesn't even bother finishing the sentence.

"I went collecting for some supplies myself; no need to ask why or how. Itadakimasu!"

The girls eat their meals while their coach goes over and gets Yayoi Hiragishi out of the bathroom.

"Ah, Elizabeth-san I had no idea you and Mishi could actually cook!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Yes, we just started to learn how to make some basics off of a cook book that I found at a store." Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Oh, that sounds nice."

Meanwhile, Mishi walked over to the bathroom door and knocks on it softly. "Yo Yayoi, food's ready. You gonna come ou—" He stops mid-sentence to feel an unsettling presence near the door. As he listens in, he hears that Yayoi is talking to some spirits. Kurusu walked over and knocked the door to get her attention.

"Yayoi, food's ready."

"Huh? You sorry, I'll be right there!" Yayoi gets off-track and replied. She opens the door and walks off to the table along side Kurusu. Mishi just stands there looking totally confused on what happened.

"So Yayoi how's your first sleepover so far?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a ton of fun." She said while sipping on some ramen. "Delicious! By the way, how exactly DIDyou convince him to have a sleepover at his house?" She asked Kotone.

"Oh, uh, had to improvise I guess."

* * *

A flashback occurs to the tennis courts where Kotone and Asuna are practicing and Mishi is watching her.

Mishi blows on the whistle. "Alright guys, time to wrap things up."

When they finish up, they stretch a little bit and head out.

"Man that sure was a fun match." Asuna sighed.

"Yeah I'll say." Chitose added.

"You didn't even play a match." Kurusu said.

Kotone stops mid-way, turns to the others, and says: "Hey I have an idea, let's have a slumber party at Mishi's house!"

"Wow that came out of the blue."

"Why do you want a slumber party at my place?" Mishi asked.

"We can have something to do during the weekend and Yayoi can experience some more fun in her life. What do you say?"

"No."

"Aw come on please?"

"Alright, but only if the others agree... and you have to study."

"Yay!"

End flashback.

* * *

"And then I told you guys and here we are now."

"That was a pretty lame story." Kurusu said in her monotone voice.

"Hey what did you expect in my story, some action and adventure?"

"Knowing you, yes."

"Alright girls, time to study." Mishi announced once he got back to the table along with the other girls.

"Aw man, why do we have to do that?" Kotone complained.

"You said you were gonna study if I had let you stay in my apartment for a sleepover. You and Asuna do have a lot to catch up on, might as well start on it now..."

"Well, at least we can get it over with, right Kotone?" Asuna glanced at her buddy.

"Ugh... yeah, fine."

Mishi brings out a couple of books and they all decide to study together in order to improve on their grades. Then again, only Kotone and Asuna need them so it's not like the others have to do it. Ah well, at least they're being nice and helping out. Chitose helped out on Science, Kurusu helped out with Math, Yayoi tried helping with Social Studies, and Elizabeth helped with translating languages. Eventually Kotone and Asuna got tired of writing and could not concentrate any longer.

"I need a break." Kotone concluded.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I think we should take one too." Asuna added.

The others turned to Mishi to hear his response. He just sighed and said: "Sure, let's all have a short break..."

"Yahoo! I'm so exhausted. Let's do something fun!" Kotone said vigorously.

"Yeah, you go do that. I'm gonna go shower for a little bit, and when I'm done, we'll go back to studying. K?"

"K."

After their coach goes into the bathroom to shower, Kurusu and Elizabeth go and play with Kurusu's costume selection that she brought with her. Kotone and Asuna meanwhile look around the room and browse around his stuff to see if there's anything interesting to do during that spare time. They find a DVD in the bargain bin that catches their eyes

"Hey guys, what'cha got there?" Chitose joined the two and said to them.

"I don't know, it's some DVD that Mishi has, it's also got some cute girl on there." Kotone replied.

"I think she's looks kind of like you." Asuna added with a smile.

"R-really? Don't say random stuff like that Asuna..." Kotone started blushing anxiously.

"But do you really have time to watch some sort of movie though?" Yayoi joins them asking.

"Relax; guys like him tend to take really long showers so I'm sure it'll be fine if we take a peek at it once." Chitose laughed it off.

"Oh, alright then. Let's watch it."

Asuna takes the DVD out and places it in the VCR. They sit back and watch the opening credits. It opens up with some minor action coming from what looks like the main character. He drives away into a car and back into the big city.

"Whoa, that guy is so cool!" Kotone was getting hooked in this movie already.

"Actually I think that's a woman..." Chitose corrected her.

"Really, looks like a guy to me. Maybe she's a tomboy of some sort..."

"Hmm, maybe...?"

As time passes, the main character in the movie walks into an apartment and sees someone there. He/She meet said person in a different room and talked for a while.

"Aww, this is starting to get boring now..." Kotone complained.

"You know Kotone, there always needs to be quiet moments in a movie so you get time to take in what just happened..." Yayoi mentioned softly.

"They look so happy, it'll be sad if it goes where I think it'll go..." Asuna added.

"Um, what are they doing now?" Chitose tilted her head in confusion.

"Talking, like they've always done." Kotone replied. She looked more closely at the TV and gagged at it. "Ew, why is he... or she...?"

Yayoi's eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god, don't tell me it's one of those movies..."

"SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Chitose covered Yayoi's eyes from what was happening on the TV screen.

Asuna got more steam coming out of her head and Kotone started to panic like crazy. "What the heck, why would Mishi have this in his apartment!? This doesn't make any sense! It does not add up!"

'_Oh wow... I think I might like this movie now...'_ Asuna whispered.

"Um, what's going on?" Yayoi asked.

"Trust me; you don't want to kn- oh that looks nasty." Chitose gagged. "But don't worry; it'll be over soon enough..."

**Ten minutes later...**

"WHY ISN'T THIS OVER YET!?" Chitose cried.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Kotone exclaimed.

Mishi comes back from the bathroom after some more time has passed and checks in on the other girls. "I'm back... oh hey guys, what are you watching?" He picks up the DVD cover and inspects it for a bit. "Ah, I just got this from a store, it looked interesting and I wanted to try it out so I rented it. I haven't seen it yet, so I dunno how it is yet. So how's the movie so far?"

"Weird... totally weird... but exciting nonetheless." Asuna said.

He looked up and saw the movie. He was not pleased. "Why are you watching this?"

"We were bored..." Kotone replied. "Hey Mishi, can we go back to studying? I don't want to see this anymore..."

"Sure thing, I did say that we'll do just that once I had gotten out of the shower didn't I? Sorry for taking so long by the way."

"No... It's ok." She made a tiny smile.

The gang eventually went back to study some more on the dining table and Mishi went to turn off the DVD and place it back in its cover.

Kotone eyes began to droop as she continued to write on her papers.

Asuna and the others seem to notice this. "Ne Kotone-chan, you feeling sleepy? You wanna stop for today?"

"Nah, I'm... good. I'm perfectly... fine." The brunette yawned in exhaustion and planted her face onto the desk.

.-.-.-.

...

She then woke up and shook her head to get the tiredness out. She noticed that Mishi was the only one who at the table besides her now.

"Kotone, are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Where's everybody else?"

"Oh, they went to sleep. It was getting late after all. Shall I take you to your futon as well?"

"My futon, did you set it up for me?" Kotone asked blushing a little bit while turning away.

"Yep, I set it up while you were asleep. I put it next to your friends so you wouldn't be so lonely..."

"Oh, that's nice, thank you... but I'm not really that tired."

"You're lying; I can see it in your eyes. Come on, I'll take you to your futon so you can get some sleep." He picks her up, takes her to the futon, and lays her down in there... or tucks her in, whichever you prefer.

"Thanks Mishi, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"But I'm... still not sure if I'm gonna be able to sleep though." Kotone slips under it in embarrassment.

"What makes you say that? Was it because of the movie?"

"Uh... not... entirely..."

Mishi made a tiny smile. "I think I can help the problem." He starts taking off his shoes and slips under the futon also.

"Mi-Mi-Mishi! What the hell are you doing?" Kotone stuttered in embarrassment.

"Trying to get you distracted from the movie that's implanted in your pretty little head."

"B-but, I think you're making this a bit worse actually..."

"Oh, I'm sorry; maybe I could get you up all night if you want..."

"EH? But I, well, I wouldn't mind if it was you, but ya see, you're my teacher, and I'm just a student of yours. Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Age and roles don't matter here, as long as they are happy, right?"

'_But I... thought he liked Elizabeth. I know this would be nice, but I don't... think I can...' _"NOOOO!"

"Aww, does this mean you're not going to do this?" Someone from afar asked.

"What the—?" Kotone turned to see Asuna watching them. "Asuna? Why are you awake? Were you spying on us?"

"Um... no. I was fantasizing about you guys." She blushed in response.

"Um, creepy much?"

"I'm sorry about that, it's just she really enjoys stuff like these." Chitose replied while wearing a yutaka.

"Chitose? You're awake too?"

"Yep, well we were asleep until we heard you guys whispering..."

"R-really?"

Yep again, and we had no idea what to think about that whatsoever."

"No idea." Kurusu added while wearing a bunny mascot and Elizabeth was wearing a kitty mascot.

"Oh Mishi, now what are you doing in there?" Someone from afar asked.

"Huh, Yayoi, is that you? What are you doing up?" Kotone looked up and saw Yayoi standing in front of their presence; only she seems to be acting a little different than usual. She now for some reason has spiky hair, sharp teeth, narrow eyes, and has a pointy tennis racket in her hands.

"Uh oh, it seems that Yayoi has gotten into her split personality Uzuki..." Mishi said surprisingly.

"Yeah, your right, but why is she like that all of a sudden?" Kotone added.

Uzuki cackles. "Take this!" She jumps up and tries to whack the futon with her racket when suddenly Asuna shows up and blocks the attack with a tampon shield.

"Kotone-chan, get out of here, Yayoi's gone crazy!"

"Whoa, where did you get that?

"Just go before it's too late!"

Kotone nods in agreement and tries to crawl out of the futon in a hurry but the impact Asuna takes causes her to fall back and land on the futon. "Ah, gomenosai, I'll get off now!"

The three hurry out of the futon before Uzuki could strike again. "Come on now, someone PLAY WITH ME!" She slowly walked over and started breaking things with her racket.

"What the heck is her problem?" Kotone asked.

"I don't know, but she's ruining the special moment!" Asuna cried.

"Yeah... wait what?"

"Look out!" Asuna takes out a rice cake from her pocket and throws it at Uzuki.

Chitose notices the rice cake and charges to get the rice cake, landing on Uzuki in the process.

Kotone and Mishi move out of the way and run out of the bedroom along with the others.

"We'll go back and make sure Chitose doesn't go too far with... you know." Kurusu said.

"Okay then, go right on ahead..." Asuna replied.

Kurusu and Elizabeth decide to stay behind to make sure that she doesn't get away by using their costumes to 'distract her'.

"Drat, what do we do now?" Kotone asked nervously.

"I don't know. I guess all we have to do is wait... or we can watch them in those arousing positions!" Asuna exclaimed exuberantly while steam is coming out of her head. _'Imagine... the girls trying to make sure that everything goes smoothly and when things don't go well, then they'll have to...'_

"You need help."

"AAAAHHHH!" Someone cried. It came from the bedroom.

"Holy craps that must have come from the bedroom, you two lovebirds stay right here while I go and check out what's going on back there!" Asuna recalled and runs off to help the others... I think. Kotone reaches out to try and call out to her, but is unable to for some reason and is left with Mishi. Alone.

Mishi looked down on the ground and clench his fists. "Um, hey Kotone, about what happened earlier..." He started, but Kotone cuts him off.

"Say no more. I understand that you want to help me get the movie out of my head, and as much as I like you, I guess I can understand why you like and care for Elizabeth so much. She is a good girl, and is an awesome person to hang out with. I hope you two will get along great in the future."

"Kotone..." He looked back up and took a glimpse at her.

"That sounded a bit embarrassing, didn't it?"

"Oh no, not at—"

"Look out, she's totally gone psycho!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she and Chitose are all implanted onto the ground surrounded by white sticky stuff all around them.

"She ruined my rice cake and now it's everywhere... I MUST LICK IT OFF SO NO ONE MAY TOUCH!" Chitose goes bonkers as well and starts to lick them off the floor.

Uzuki comes back up from the fall wipes her eyes. "You bitch... try to hit this back!" She screamed as she threw a fast-pitched ball in the air and smacked it with her racket.

The ball zooms over to Kotone but Mishi lowers her head down to avoid getting hit as the ball bounces all over the apartment. Kotone grits her teeth and searches all over the place for her own tennis racket and when she finds it, she goes over there slowly to grab it. Mishi tries to stop her however by telling her: "Kotone, what are you doing? This isn't safe ya know!"

"I know. Which is why I want you to cover for me in case I get hurt, ok?"

"Ok, be careful."

She nodded in response and went to get her racket. When she finally does get her racket, she shields herself with it and somehow manages to ricochet the ball back to Uzuki. It flies over and hits her head, causing her fall back. _'Oh no, what have I done?'_ Kotone thought.

But of course Uzuki gets up and mutters something to her. She proceeds to strike again but Kurusu shows up and whacks her in the head, causing her to go off balance. She rubs her head in pain and starts talking in a different voice.

"Oh... what happened?"

"Hmm, she seems to be out of her split personality for now." Kurusu concluded.

"Welcome back Yayoi-chan." Asuna greeted happily.

"Huh, 'welcome back'. Did something happen again?" Yayoi asked in confusion.

"Um, it'd probably be best that you don't find out... or at least, not right now anyways."

The gang laugh it off up until Kotone loses her balance.

"Hey Kotone, are you alright?" Mishi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just that I'm feeling a little... woozy." Kotone reply in a bit of a slur and falls to the ground.

The others gather around to check up on her.

"You must be tired." Asuna said. "You should probably get some rest."

"In fact, I think we all need some resting..." Chitose added.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered.

Kurusu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this has been night; we definitely should call it a day." Yayoi replied.

"Hai, oyasumi."

"Hey Kotone, wait." Mishi says before the brunette's eyes close fully.

"Hmm?"

"Um, if ya want, we could have a threesome sometime. Just you, me, and Elizabeth. What do you think?"

"I think... that would be nice. Arigatou." Kotone just smiles at the thought. Her eyes and brain shut off for now and she falls fast asleep.

"I... love you... Mishi..."

"Kotone...?" A voice echoed to her ears. "Kotone-chan, are you ok? Say something please!"

"Hmm?" Kotone slowly opened her eyes and saw that her friends were waiting for her to get up. "Mina? What's going on? Why are you surrounding me?"

The gang hears her speak and brighten up greatly. "Kotone-chan, we were so worried that you might not wake up at all. You've been out cold since this morning!" Asuna cried.

"We saw you squirming a bit in your sleep also, were you having a nightmare?" Chitose asked nervously.

'_Squirm, they saw me squirm while I was sleeping... in the morning? How embarrassing...'_

"It must have been that movie that she saw last night..." Mishi guessed.

"Yeah, that... that was it... for the most part." Kotone sheepishly giggled. "But it was still fun nonetheless, because you guys were with me and I didn't feel so lonely."

"Awww, good to have to back Kotone~" Asuna proceeded to hug her. The other girls joined in on the fun.

"Still, I think you should have checked to see if the movie was safe for you guys _before_ watching it." Mishi advised. "Also you should ask before taking and using my stuff..."

"Yeah, we should!" Yayoi replied.

"Hey, here's an idea. Since its Saturday, why don't we go get some drinks and clear that 'movie' out of your heads?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Kotone said enthusiastically.

"Eh? What movie?" Chitose said.

"Yosh, now to go and see the world, a brand new me is gonna step out and shine!"

"Um, 'brand new you'? I think you still are the same Kotone-chan..." Asuna replied.

"That and you guys need to shower and get dressed; you can't go out looking like that you know."

"Shouldn't you do the same thing also?" Kurusu commented.

"I will I will, I'll just wait for you guys to finish up since I take way too long in there..."

"Hai, we'll do just that." The girls all replied and headed out toward the bathrooms while talking about random stuff.

Kotone stops on her tracks and turns to Mishi. "Ne, Mishi...?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, thanks, for allowing us to stay here for the sleepover. I had fun."

"No problem." He gave her a warm smile too.

Kotone gave him a hopeful smile and goes back into the bathroom along with the others.


End file.
